


Captured

by Silex



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, For Science!, Infected Characters, Non-Human Genitalia, Not Canon Compliant, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Jake is subjected to a twisted experiment at Ada's sadistic whims, left at the mercy of a most unique B.O.W. again and again. It's the definition of insanity to expect different results, but both he and Ada seem to be banking on it.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Remix Revival 2019 Madness





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Experimentation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950494) by [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris). 
  * In response to a prompt by [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris) in the [2019remixrevivalmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2019remixrevivalmadness) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Nothing is safe, nothing is sacred!

When the pair of J’avo came to drag him from his cell Jake didn’t struggle. He knew what was going to happen and it was best to bide his time and save his energy. This time he had a plan. He had no clue how well it would work, but it was still something.

He would have preferred it if the guards had been human, then he might have had a chance of overpowering one of them, but there were fewer and fewer that were all the time. With the J’avo the most he could do was hope to catch them off guard and outsmart them. They were stupid, impulsive and prone to kicking the shit out of him if he did anything that resembled struggling. Ada Wong had reprimanded them plenty of times while he was still in earshot because sometimes she was as insane as her mutant thugs, but they’d still lay into him at the slightest excuse.

This particular pair was no exception, with the one holding onto his left arm looking at him funny.

Unlike human guards the J’avo chatted loudly as they brought him down the hall, making no attempt to cover his eyes or disorient him. If he ever wanted to try and make a run for it he had a pretty good idea of the path to and from his cell to where they were taking him. He could understand about half of what they were saying, and half of that was profanity. The rest he didn’t like at all.

Mostly joking about things he’d already heard from Ada and what was about to happen. The one on his left wasn’t only spoiling for a fight, it had plenty of opinions about what Jake was about to go through, the J’avo seemed to think that it would fare better, or maybe it just wanted to fight something more capable.

Jake decided he’d do his best to give lefty a chance at that.

They reached the first of the double airlock style doors and the one holding his right arm let go with one hand to scan a keycard.

If he had the slightest clue of where he’d run to afterwards it would have been the perfect opportunity, but Jake bided his time.

The doors were on a timer, the first one would open and then after a delay it would close and the second would start to open. If he timed things right he might be able to mix things up a little, maybe turn things in his favor and get a different outcome than the usual.

Ada had her own ideas on how to accomplish that and told him at every opportunity to tell him.

As if that were even possible.

She knew it of course, to her it was all a big joke, watching him suffer and waiting to see if anything would happen.

The door started to open and the J’avo shoved him forward.

He leaned to the right, just enough to get bounced off the door frame.

Lefty kicked him in the back of his leg, knocking him to his knees. It hurt like hell, but it was more perfect than he could have hoped.

The one on his right smacked him in the side of his head hard enough that he saw stars, then screamed something at lefty.

Lefty snapped back and tried to haul Jake to his feet while the other J’avo yelled at them both.

There was a moment where the two J’avo seemed more interested in fighting each other and shoved him back and forth between the two of them.

By the sounds of it he wasn’t the only one pissed off at lefty, though the other J’avo’s reasons were unclear. Something about a bet or owing money, but it was a rambling, garbled rant.

The door starting to close stopped the argument dead and righty shoved him forward.

Jake twisted his arm to grab onto lefty’s wrist and fell, pulling the J’avo down on top of him.

He was barely able to pull his feet up in time to avoid the door closing on them. The J’avo, who’d decided to take the time to try and strangle him, wasn’t so lucky.

Focused on Jake, who had no intent of making things easy for the B.O.W., the J’avo must not have noticed the door until he felt it against his foot.

By then it was too late.

There was a grinding crunch as the door closed on the J’avo’s foot.

Jake wondered if the first door would jam and the second door wouldn’t open.

If that happened he was in trouble, maybe not worse trouble than he’d be in if the second door opened, but it was very possible that the J’avo might end up killing him.

He probably could have thought things through better than he had, but there was no time for that now, not when he was in the middle of a struggle for his life.

The J’avo snarled at him and he punched it in the face, aiming for a cluster of four eyes on the left side of its face.

He’d hope that it would roll to the side or otherwise try to dodge, but it took the punch full on, screaming in anger, or pain, possibly both.

Then it pulled itself forward, trying to get up higher on him for better leverage, seemingly unconcerned by its mangled foot.

It had both hands on his throat and try as he might he couldn’t break its grip. His ears rang and stars started to flash in his vision when suddenly the J’avo stopped.

The second airlock door was sliding open.

Jake coughed weakly and tried to roll out from under the J’avo.

The thing on the other side of the door huffed irritably.

Too big to fit comfortably into the space between the two doors, it was crouched down glaring at them.

The J’avo screamed, rage giving way to terror as the thing reached in and batted it with its claws.

The thing roared back at the smaller B.O.W., squeezing further into the small space, knocking Jake aside as it grabbed the J’avo with one of its clawed paws.

“Have fun,” Jake panted, watching as the enormous B.O.W. got the larger of its two sets of paws around the J’avo’s torso and shuffled backwards into the room it had come from.

Half a dozen eyes on various parts of the thing’s body turned, pupils expanding as it looked him up and down. It let out a whine, then turned its head towards the J’avo.

The whine turned into a roar and it slammed the J’avo down onto the floor, clawing at it with a second set of smaller, but still massive set of arms.

Steam rose up and the J’avo sizzled and popped as it bled. The burning blood spattered across the larger B.O.W. and was ignored until it dug its claws deeper into the J’avo and some of it got into one of the eyes on the thing’s chest.

It let go of the J’avo and staggered back with a snarl, glancing warily at the smoldering C-virus B.O.W.

Oozing slime, the J’avo staggered to its feet, clothing smoldering as its molten blood began to harden into a chrysalis.

Eyes across the larger B.O.W.’s body blinked as it seemed to weigh the situation. On one hand it clearly wanted the J’avo dead, on the other it had been hurt by the burns it had received. Blistered, raw looking patches were visible against the slick, gray flesh of its arms and several of the eyes on its arms and chest had gone cloudy.

Huffing anxiously, it turned away from the J’avo, not that doing so kept it from keeping an eye on the J’avo. There were several on its back that Jake was sure were focused on it.

It dropped awkwardly to all fours, smaller arms tucked against its chest, claws flexing anxiously, and hobbled over to him.

Like the J’avo the eyes in its face were milky white and were part of the reason he’d assumed it was some kind of new C-virus mutation when Ada had first ‘introduced’ him to it.

Unlike the J’avo it only had two eyes there and it could blink, which it did.

“Go away,” Jake croaked at it, rubbing his throat, trying to figure out how much damage the J’avo had done to him. His throat felt raw and his head was killing him, it hurt to breathe, and he was sure there were other injuries that he couldn’t feel yet. Sitting up had been enough of a challenge that he wasn’t ready to try standing yet.

The B.O.W. turned its head away, the rest of the uninjured eyes that faced him remaining locked on him.

Shifting its weight it reached out for him with one of its larger paws, claws carefully curled so that it was able to poke him with one.

“The J’avo,” Jake reminded, wondering, hoping, that the thing had forgotten about it, “Just leave me alone.”

The thing didn’t have enough of a face for it to show anger, but the roar it let out made it clear that it was upset.

At him, at the J’avo, it didn’t matter.

It leaned in close, again turning its head towards him and let out a huff. He could smell its breath, hot and rancid, rows of jagged yellow fangs parting. From somewhere deep in its throat it let out a rasping noise and reached for him again.

“What part of leave me the fuck alone don’t you understand?” Jake snapped, kicking away from it.

The thing recoiled, at though what he’d done had actually managed to hurt it, then turned to the J’avo.

The chrysalis was just beginning to crack when the thing pounced on it.

Roaring and screaming it tore into the half-formed chrysalid mutant. J’avo fought back, clawing and biting, halfway between forms, trying to regenerate into something new, something that might actually stand a chance against the thing.

It didn’t of course. Claws tore away armor as it formed, digging into limbs and grinding against bone.

The J’avo’s blood still burned it, but the thing didn’t seem to care about the pain as it picked the J’avo up to throw it against the wall and then slam into it.

The J’avo’s claws raked across its arms, gouging into an eye, which earned a painfully shrill scream from the larger B.O.W. before it leaned in and bit the J’avo’s throat out.

Instantly regretting its action the B.O.W. leapt back, spitting and screaming before slamming all four paws down on the J’avo, digging its claws in and pulling in different directions.

After that the fight was as good as over, the B.O.W. staggered around the room, spitting and stomping or clawing at any part of the J’avo that was still twitching, not that there was any chance of it getting back up. Its regenerative abilities had been overwhelmed and all that was left was for the thing to realize that it was dead.

For the time being the larger B.O.W. ignored him as it alternated between pawing at its eyes and throwing itself against the walls as it howled in pain.

That was good though, even if it hadn’t done what he’d hoped it would do with the J’avo there was still the chance it might tire itself out.

He held no illusions that it was injured that badly. The blistered patches of its hide were already sloughing away, revealing slick new skin beneath and previously blinded eyes rolled and blinked, pupils narrowed to slits as they regenerated.

Whatever J’avo were capable of recovering from, this thing made it look like a cheap trick.

At last, after scratching away the stubborn remains of a particularly deep burn on its side, it turned to him.

It wasn’t tired.

Of course it wasn’t tired.

To the contrary, the fight with the J’avo seemed to have only served to excite it, if the tapered tips of the appendages emerging from the slit between its legs were anything to go by.

“You didn’t need to kill that thing right away,” he sighed as it dropped down to all fours again to be at eyelevel with him where he sat, “You could have given me a break you know.”

Pupils on a dozen different eyes narrowed and it screeched at him.

Apparently it wasn’t amused by the suggestion, because of course the thing had standards.

Hadn’t Ada said as much after he’d noticed that her right-hand man and pet Ustanak looked even more lopsided than usual? It had apparently thought that it could manage a round with the thing that Ada had thrown him to, again and again.

Possibly Ustanak had been emboldened by Jake’s repeatedly surviving and believed that it could provide what Ada insisted the B.O.W. wanted, a mate.

Jake wished that it had, because then maybe he wouldn’t have been tossed back in with the thing.

The B.O.W. huffed angrily and shifted from side to side.

If it thought that he was going to come to it it had another thing coming.

“No,” he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at it, “No fucking way.”

It whined at him, smaller set of hands wringing anxiously.

If it didn’t like the way things were going that was tough for it.

He liked the whole situation a hell of a lot less.

Another whine as it reached out and pawed at him.

He shoved its hand away, proof that it wasn’t really trying yet, because how else would he have managed to deflect claws nearly half as long as his arm?

Eyes blinked and looked away.

The appendages between its legs pushed out further, twisting and rubbing against each other.

“How about you do that then?” he waved dismissively at it, “You don’t need me.”

Its whining grew plaintive.

Because apparently it felt that it did need him.

He had no idea what was going on inside the thing’s head, how much was instinct and how much thought was involved in what it did.

It continued to whine, then it reached for him again.

This time it refused to let him push its paw away.

An eye on its arm watched him and he considered punching it.

How much of a fight was it worth putting up? The thing wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him, he was sure of that, but it hadn’t tried to yet.

Maybe it was like a cat, playing with him until it got bored, and it hadn’t gotten bored of him yet.

He didn’t like that thought, that he was only alive as a plaything for a madwoman and a B.O.W..

It pawed at him, not really grabbing him, more like it was trying to coax him to come closer.

When he remained sitting, glaring at it, the B.O.W. let out a noise that might have been a sigh or just a wheeze and wrapped its claws around his leg.

It jerked him forward into the room proper before he could even consider bracing himself to resist.

The thing was impossibly strong and that it hadn’t killed him yet said something. He wasn’t sure what and didn’t want to think too much about it, but it was something.

Holding him in place by keeping one massive paw on his chest it grabbed at the waist of his pants with its smaller set of hands. The thing could be fairly dexterous when it wanted to.

Right now it didn’t want to and once it managed to get a hold of his pants it tore them off of him, claws cutting effortlessly through the fabric.

More huffing and wheezing followed as it fumbled to get him into position. He didn’t make things any easier for it, but he certainly didn’t cooperate, it was just that there was only so much he could do against the thing.

White eyes met his and a long, far too flexible tongue uncurled from its mouth.

So it was playing at this again.

He looked the thing right in the eye as its tongue coiled around his dick. It had done this before, trying to jerk him off with its tongue, as though getting him hard would make things better.

Dripping fangs inches from him, claws spread across his chest pinning him to the floor, meant that there was no way that would happen, not that it wasn’t putting in the effort.

It was doing a good enough job of it, eyes half closed in concentration as it twisted its tongue back and forth around his cock, occasionally squeezing and as it looked at him hopefully.

Ada had taunted him about the B.O.W.’s intentions being amorous rather than violent the first time she’d sent J’avo to throw him in with it and plenty of times since. He didn’t know if was part of an experiment, or simply for laughs that she continued doing it, insisting that if he could give the thing what it wanted it might stop.

As though he’d be able to fuck a B.O.W., even if it clearly wanted him to.

Even if it would take matters into its own hands when he once again failed to perform.

There was only so long the B.O.W.’s patience would hold out and soon enough frustration won out.

When it let go with its tongue and rolled him over onto his stomach he tried to get away, not because it would do any good, but because he knew what was about to happen.

Of course it was too fast, grabbing him with its smaller set of hands and pulling him under it.

He thrashed and tried to get away as the twin appendages between its legs flexed against his back, twisting as they tried to maneuver into place.

Muscular and flexible, they more than made up for the B.O.W.’s lack of dexterity, rubbing against his ass. Hot and slick with slime, they twisted and pressed, searching.

It was best not to think of what they were, what the thing was doing to him as those tentacle-like appendages searched while the B.O.W. attempted to hold him still with its smaller set of arms.

They’d been through this enough that it knew what to do, had enough eyes to see what it was doing and exactly how to move those tentacles.

He knew what was about to happen and tried to tense against it, but the thing was determined, the slick tip of one of its tentacles slowly working its way inside him, twisting back and forth, rings of cartilage along its length helping it find purchase as it worked deeper into him.

The other tentacle continued to squirm against him, smearing his thighs with warm slime.

It curled back and pressed.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he hissed between clenched teeth.

The thing froze.

He turned so that he was able to stare at an eye on one of its larger arms.

The eye blinked.

Once, just once, during one of the first times it had tried to get both tentacles into him.

When that had happened he’d screamed and struggled, and in a blind panic managed to punch it hard enough in that eye to burst it.

Things had gotten bad after that and it had taken J’avo with cattle prods to get the thing off of him.

Furious and in obvious pain it had tried to keep going. That time it might have actually killed him if not for the J’avo stopping it.

The tentacle inside of him twitched, testing.

The other slowly resumed sliding back and forth against him.

According to Ada both he and the thing had been in bad shape after that encounter, though he wouldn’t have known it from the look of the thing when she once again brought him to it.

It let out a shrill squeal and adjusted its grip on him before pushing the tentacle in deeper.

He could feel it moving inside him, the sensation making his stomach churn, until it was all the way in. All movement stopped as the B.O.W. looked at him with whatever eyes were convenient.

“What are you waiting for?” He gasped, struggling not to be sick at the feel of the thing inside him.

He knew though, he knew far too well.

Keeping its smaller arms wrapped around his chest, holding him firmly in place, it began to withdraw the tentacle, the sensation of it sliding out somehow far worse than it forcing its way in.

The tentacle twisted and prodded, bending and flexing as the B.O.W. watched him intently, eyes blinking and rolling in their sockets.

Once, somehow, it had gotten him to come and each time since it tried, like that mattered.

Like it wanted him to enjoy things.

Or maybe Ada was right and the thing wanted him to fuck it instead of the other way around and it was trying to figure out how to get what it wanted.

It was smart, how much so he wasn’t sure, but it seemed to understand most of what he said and…

That line of thinking wouldn’t go anywhere good.

He’d tried to reason with it for all the good it had done him. Thinking that the thing actually understood, had any thoughts beyond satisfying instincts, was worse than useless.

The thing had been human once, Ada had made that much explicitly clear, but to think that anything remained as the thing huffed and wheezed above him was impossible.

For the time being the thing was content to let its tentacles do most of the work as he tried to keep as still as possible, only moving when the tentacle inside him twisted painfully. Struggling only made things worse, frustrated the B.O.W. and when it got frustrated it got rough with him.

It thrust once or twice, testing before shifting how it was holding him. He couldn’t tell what difference it made, but the B.O.W. seemed to find that position more comfortable.

Keeping the tentacle at about what he figured, from painful experience, was the halfway point it continued to try to get some response out of him other than growls of frustration and pained gasps.

Finally it gave up and, with a wheezing sigh, it withdrew the tentacle.

Things weren’t over, not by half, they’d just moved onto the next part of things.

As soon as the first tentacle was out of him the second was pressing in, its passage made easier by the slime of the first.

It still hurt, just not as bad.

He could still feel every single ridge of cartilage beneath its slick skin, little bumps along the underside of the appendage and the places where its muscles shifted and flexed.

Slowly it worked its way into him and then back out, switching back and forth between the two tentacles. They both felt the same to him, hot and slick and far too large, but to it there seemed to be a difference and it kept going until it found the one it preferred this time.

Then the ‘fun’ began.

It thrust, awkwardly at first until it found a rhythm it liked and figured out where it wanted to put the tentacle it wasn’t using. This time the appendage was pressed against his back, held between him and the B.O.W..

When he remained silent, or mostly silent, because each thrust forced a gasp out of him, it began to speed up.

The thing typically liked to take its time though and the most he could do was alternate between bracing himself and trying to force himself to relax to try and ease the discomfort as the thing fucked him up the ass.

The tentacle outside of him curled and coiled against his back, the B.O.W. groaning and wiggling its hips.

His gasp became a shout when it jostled him too hard, causing the tentacle inside to press against something that hurt.

In response the creature wrapped its arms more tightly around him and pulled him forward slightly.

Great, they were doing this now.

He grabbed onto its arm and pulled, as though that would do any good as it forced him back down onto the tentacle.

The B.O.W. let out a groan and shifted its weight before resuming thrusting, now moving him up and down on its tentacle as well as giving the occasional thrust.

One thing he had to give it was that once it got down to business it didn’t bother taking its time.

Groaning loud enough that he could feel the sound as it held him tightly against it, the thing began to pick up its pace. He could feel the tentacles twisting and coiling inside and out, they were doing most of the work, their movements beginning to synch up. That was how he knew it had found a pace that it liked, when the tentacles, which normally moved independently began to mirror each other’s movements.

The B.O.W. had stopped thinking about what it was doing, in as much as it likely thought about anything, and instincts had taken hold.

The growling and groaning became constant, punctuated by the occasional wheeze as it shoved him up and down on the tentacle.

For his part Jake did his best to remain limp in its grasp, waiting for the end that would eventually come.

By that point he was numb, some property of the slime. He didn’t want to think about what it might be doing to his insides, having not suffered any ill effects yet, much to Ada’s seeming disappointment. She’d never made it clear what she’d expected, but each time she threw him to the B.O.W. and things played out the same it upset her. It was the definition of insanity, doing something over and over again and expecting different results, but Ada was obviously insane.

Still, he didn’t get why she was surprised, it was hardly the worst thing he’d been exposed to, back in Edonia he’d unknowingly injected himself with the C-virus and thought it had only been luck that had saved him.

Sherry had thought differently and so did Ada, which was why she threw him to the B.O.W. again and again.

So far, other than being bruised and humiliated he survived his encounters with it just fine, not ending up infected as far as he could tell.

The thing might not have been contagious, or he was immune to whatever it had or something, but he knew that only counted for so much.

He’d seen what it could do and to think that ending up infected by the thing was the worst that could happen to him was fucking idiotic. If the thing wanted to it could have torn him limb from limb with next to no effort. Or it could have gotten rough like it had the one time, which would also have killed him.

It didn’t though, which was one of the things that he tried not to think too much about.

The way the thing didn’t attack him despite repeated provocation didn’t match with the rest of how it acted, another thing that it was best for him not to think about.

Especially not when he was pressed against it as it panted and whined. He could feel movement beneath its skin, closed eyes rolling as it held him in place and he knew that the thing was getting close.

It held him tighter, painfully so. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out while the thing’s whimpers grew in volume and pitch. Over its noises he could hear the flesh on flesh impact as it rutted frantically against him.

“Pull out you bastard,” he gasped, or at least he thought he did. His ears were ringing and as the thing forced him down on the tentacle hard enough that he saw stars, he was sure that he was going to black out.

Sometimes it listened though, sparing him that final indignity.

The B.O.W. pressed him against itself, trapping the tentacle outside of him between his back and his stomach, wheezing and groaning the whole time.

This wasn’t one of those times.

It roared, the sound reverberating through his entire body as it came.

Slime, thicker than what already coated him, smeared across his back as the B.O.W. whined and panted. He could feel it inside him, filling him with a feverish heat that cut through the numbness.

It went on for far too long, the B.O.W. even seeming frustrated by it, but it didn’t let him go or make any attempt to pull away, just like always. If it didn’t pull out he had to ride things out to the end.

The thing shifted its weight, gave a few halfhearted thrusts as though that might hurry things along as they both waited for the thing’s climax to finish. It loosened its grip on him enough that he could breathe more easily, but that was it.

“You could let me go,” he twisted in its grip, felt slime flow down his legs.

It snarled, though not necessarily at him.

Finally it was over, the thing lowered him gently to the floor, so that he was lying in a pool of slime.

The B.O.W. rose back onto two legs and slunk away to sit crouch in a corner of the room. Its back was to him, but the eyes there were watching him.

He lay on the floor, waiting for the heat and tingling numbness to fade. He’d be hurting, he was sure of that, but not as badly as the first few times when he’d put up more of a struggle and the B.O.W. had still been figuring things out.

A scrap of cloth from his pants was laying nearby and he grabbed it to try and wipe himself off as best he could before the slime started to dry and itch. The J’avo, when they showed up, would hose him down before they dragged him back to his cell, but he didn’t want to wait for that. He wanted to get the slime, the B.O.W.’s touch, off of him as quickly as he could.

Worrying about infection from the thing was pointless, given that he couldn’t do anything about what must have been left in him.

It hadn’t done anything yet though, much to Ada’s chagrin.

She was infuriatingly vague about what she expected, but she expected something to have happened by now.

It hadn’t though, which made the implications of Ada wondering if he took after his father all the more unpleasant.

Being fucked up the ass by a monster was one thing, having a madwoman make jokes about him being descended from a genocidal madman was something else entirely.

The idea that Albert Wesker might have been his father…

It said so much about him, answered questions he didn’t want answered.

And on the thought of questions that he didn’t want answered, he noticed the B.O.W. creeping back towards him.

“Back off,” he glowered at it, wondering what he’d do if it wanted to go another round.

It didn’t though, or at least not enough that his yelling at it wasn’t enough to dissuade it.

It dropped the scraps of cloth it had been holding in its smaller set of hands, what was left of his pants, in a pile a few feet away from him.

Growling softly it retreated back to where it had been.

The thing had been human once and in moments like that he saw too much of it.

How much was left? Too much. Enough that it looked ashamed, crouched in a corner of the room, as far from him as it could get, like a dog that knew that it had done wrong.

Every time he looked at it the thing was looking at him and as soon as it noticed all of the eyes facing him would look away.

The airlock door started to slide open and he got up, half staggering, half falling towards it, his legs still too unsteady for him to run the way he wanted to. Running away from the thing was just running to the J’avo, but right now that didn’t matter.

It would take a few minutes for the outer door to open while the J’avo made certain that the B.O.W. wouldn’t try to follow him into the airlock. There had been times when it tried and when it did the door wasn’t opened, forcing him to wait with it, leaving him to weigh spiting the J’avo and Ada versus being trapped with the thing.

Today though things were different.

The white paint on the outer door was bubbling and peeling from where the J’avo’s blood had hit it and the door itself was stuck open roughly half an inch from when the J’avo’s foot had been caught.

When closed the thing was impossible for even the B.O.W. in the room to open, he’d seen it try when he’d ended up trapped with it, Ada mocking the two of them over the futility of its efforts, but apparently it hadn’t been designed to deal with something keeping it from closing fully.

The B.O.W. was smart enough to have noticed that he’d stopped and it let out a wheeze.

Jake turned to look, worried that it might pounce and start things over again. That had happened once and he hoped never again.

The B.O.W. looked at him, mouth falling open in what might have been a smile and rushed forward. He tensed and braced himself for the impact that he was sure would come, but it brushed past him, knocking him over in its haste to get to the door.

Wedging the claws of its smaller set of arms in the gap it began to try and pull the door back up. Eyes rolled wildly, then closed as it strained. He could hear metal begin to creak as the thing’s muscles bulged with effort.

An alarm sounded and the B.O.W.’s eyes opened. It looked at him and then motioned awkwardly with one of its larger arms, beckoning him to come over and help.

He went over, not because he expected to be able to contribute anything to its efforts, but because it was his best chance at escape and he wasn’t about to give up without at least trying.

The B.O.W. shuffled to make room for him and he joined it in trying to open the door.

“On three,” he said, bracing himself.

The thing nodded excitedly.

“One.”

He tried not to think about Ada’s mocking comments, about his father.

“Two.”

About her implications that his surviving this long was enough to have interesting implications. Implications that she never went into detail on.

“Three.”

He pushed up as hard as he could.

Next to him the B.O.W. roared.

Metal groaned and something popped.

The door rose about a foot, enough for the B.O.W. to get its other set of arms in and lift it the rest of the way.

It motioned for him to go through and he did.

There were J’avo waiting for him on the other side, shouting and waving their rifles at him, ready to open fire.

He dropped to the floor just as the B.O.W. lunged into the hall and scattered them.

Gunfire echoed over the things roars of rage and pain while Jake waited. It was all he could do at this point. The J’avo would be no match for the thing and there wasn’t really anything he could do to help it until he managed to get his hands on a gun.

He flinched as the upper half of a J’avo landed on the floor next to him, drops of burning blood splattering him.

Despite its obviously fatal injuries it was still snarling and rolling back and forth. Jake waited for it to finally stop before trying to pry the weapon out of its hands.

A quick check determined that it was out of ammo, but just having a gun was a start and needing to find ammo for it gave him something to think about, which was good.

With all there was for him not to think about, like how much he’d actually helped with getting the door open and what that might mean, having something to distract him was important.

Just like focusing on following the path of carnage left by the B.O.W. and finding a way out kept him from thinking about how much remained of the person the thing had once been, how much of it was still Sherry.

The answer of course was one he already knew.

Too much.


End file.
